The Gift (completed)
by moonshadow
Summary: The completed story of Sarah's return to the Labyrinth.
1. Default Chapter

**The Dream**

Sarah was dreaming. 

In this dream her mother, as beautiful, if perhaps not more so then Sarah remembered, knelt beside a small girl. Sarah watched, confused. Then she realized the small girl was her at age nine or so. Sarah's mother, Madeline, held the child's small hand and pressed something between the girl's fingers. 

"Now Sarah, I want you to keep this okay?" 

Little Sarah opened her hand and within it was a beautiful ring. It was gold with half of a ruby heart on it. 

"I get to keep this?" young Sarah asked unbelievingly. 

Madeline nodded, "Yes, it's all yours, take good care of it dear." 

Young Sarah slipped the ring onto her middle finger where it fit perfectly. She threw her arms around her mother's neck. 

Sarah watched this exchange with a feeling of the purest bittersweet sadness. She moved closer to the pair, who appeared frozen in an embrace. 

Oh Mom. Sarah thought and knelt down beside the two figures and put her arms around them. Sarah felt the form's of her dream people begin to change, and she opened looked up. She no longer held her mother and the younger version of herself, but instead her arms were thrown around the neck of someone she hadn't seen for a long time. 

The Goblin King stared down into her eyes, the same half smile Sarah remembered so well curved along his mouth. She tried to pull away, but his arms held her fast. Finally, he released her, and Sarah began to fall, as if down a long cavern, as he stood over the edge laughing as she was swallowed by the darkness. 

Sarah awoke with a jerk, nearly falling off of her bed. Catching her breath, Sarah looked around her room as if craving reassurance that all she saw was real. 

"What was that all about?" she whispered, lying back down. Sarah hadn't even thought about the Labyrinth for awhile now, let along its King. Still, she mused, it had almost three years since it happened and there was no harm in dreaming. But the vision of The Goblin King's eyes remained with her as she got up and began preparing for a new day. 

What bothered Sarah most about the dream was the ring. For some reason, Sarah hadn't remembered her mother giving it to her. But after last night it was as if the whole memory had returned. What had happened to the ring anyway? 

"I gave it to the wiseman." She remembered taking the ring of and placing it in the "donation" box. "How could I have forgotten that Mom gave it to me?" 

She sat down at her desk and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Gone were dolls that had once littered her desk, all of the trinkets and books she had once treasured. After her adventure, Sarah had felt no need for them at all, and they had been carefully placed in boxes in the garage. 

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Come in." Sarah turned and watched her father walk in. 

"Morning sweetheart. How's the birthday girl?" He walked over to Sarah and kissed her cheek. 

"Alright." 

"C'mon…" he poked her shoulder, "What do you mean 'alright'?" 

Sarah shrugged, she hated it when her dad tried to be her best friend, it felt so…fake. "No, I'm fine, really. Besides, it's just another birthday." 

"You're not eighteen everyday you know." Jack Williams seemed to be leading up to something. 

"So what's going on Dad?" 

Jack was silent for a few moments and he coughed into his hand, "Honey, before…" he paused as if to rethink, "When your mother passed on, she gave me something to give you. A gift." 

"A gift?" That sounded familiar "…Wait, why are you giving this to me just now?" 

"Well that's the thing. She made me promise to give this to you on your eighteenth birthday. It's a miracle I haven't lost the thing." He pulled out a small box and handed it to Sarah. 

She took the box tentatively, and gently pulled of the lid. Inside was a ring. The other half of the one Sarah had gotten when she was nine. 

"Dad, do you know why she wanted you to wait?" Sarah asked. 

"I don't know sweetheart, I never got to ask...." Jack peered closer at his daughter's face, "Are you alright?" 

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I just want to be…alone for awhile." She slipped the ring onto her right hand ring finger, where it fit perfectly. She didn't notice when her father got up and began to quietly walk out of the room. 

"Sarah?" 

"Yeah?" 

"She also left this for you." He handed her an envelope with 'Sarah' written upon it in her mother's flowing script. 

After her father had closed the door, Sarah carefully opened the envelope. It was a simple birthday card with gold letters on the front that read, 'To My Daughter, on Her Eighteenth Birthday." Sarah fought back the lump in her throat as she opened the card.   


_Dear Sarah, _

I want you to know how proud I am of you. I hope you aren't crying when you read this, I'm crying enough for the both of us as it is. Well, you're eighteen now, and ready for grown-up responsibilities, I hope (just a joke). Anyway, I have given you this ring in hope that you will be able to meet the challenges that are ahead. Wear both of the rings that I've given you together. You may be surprised at what happens. Don't worry about me, darling, wherever I am I will always be with you. Happy birthday. 

Love 

Mom  


Sarah put the card down. Funny, she didn't really feel like crying. Instead she felt more of a blind panic. How could she possibly get the other half of the ring back? There seemed to be only one alternative, and it terrified her. But what was most important, her mother's final gift to her or not facing her own fear? 

"Well I learned last time that life wasn't fair, and sometimes you have to do things, even if you don't want to." With that thought in mind, Sarah turned back towards the mirror. 

"Hoggle, where are you?" Sarah waited for what seemed like an eternity and nothing had happened. Where was he? 

"Hoggle, can you hear me?" 

Finally, Sarah saw a form take shape in her mirror. Hoggle stood beside her in the reflection, although Sarah couldn't see the dwarf if she had looked that way. Hoggle looked as she had always remembered him, except more grumpy. 

"Well what do you want?" he asked in a churlish tone. 

Sarah recoiled from the anger in his voice, "Hoggle, what's the matter?" 

"Well," he was talking to himself, "She don't call us for over a year and she asks, 'what's the matter'?" 

"Oh Hoggle, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy. Can you forgive me?" 

Hoggle glanced at her sideways, "Well, I guess I's done worse to you. So okay." 

"Thank you. I need to ask you to do me a favor." 

"What is it?" Hoggle seemed to finally notice the strained look on his friend's face. 

"I need you to get me back into the labyrinth." 

Hoggle did a double take "You want me to do what? Oh no, I'm not going back in there. Hoggle doesn't do that anymore. I'm too old! I'm sick!" he began to hack loudly. 

"Hoggle please, it's really important" she waited until he quieted down then quickly told him about her mother's gift and how she had given one of the rings to the wiseman by accident. "So will you please help me? It's the last thing my mother ever left me Hoggle." 

"It's that important, eh?" 

"More important than anything to me." 

Hoggle's face took on a defeated look. "Well I can't promise nothin' but I'll try." 

"Oh, thank you Hoggle, you're my hero!" 

Hoggle's face lit up and he took a deep breath, his chest expanding noticeably, "Well then. First of all I need to get over there!" 

Sarah felt an odd vibration in her room and Hoggle was standing beside her. 

"Hoggle!" she bent down and hugged him. 

"Well now…" he tried to break free, "Hold on…Don't get all mushy!" he broke away from her embrace but his scowl seemed to be hiding a grin. "First thing's we got's tu do is hold hands." He held out his gnarled hands and Sarah put hers inside of them. "Now I ain't never done this with another person before, so hang on!" 

Sarah felt as though her whole body was becoming too small to hold her. She gritted her teeth as the pressure became more intense. She felt Hoggle's hands tighten around hers, and she clenched her eyes shut. And when it felt as if she would not be able to withstand any more, the whole world went black. 

Sarah awoke with a headache and the brightness of the sun on her eyelids was no help. She shielded her face and opened her eyes. Sitting up, Sarah saw Hoggle standing a few feet away from her. She was about to say something when she noticed where they were. 

The iron gates of the Labyrinth loomed before her, and Sarah immediately regretted her decision to return. Was she crazy? How was she going to beat this thing again? It looked even more formidable then when she first had arrived. She stood and touched her palm against the cool metal. 

"Hoggle, I think I might have changed my mind." There was no response. "Hoggle?" No reponse. Turning, Sarah was only half surprised to find Hoggle not there. Sarah leaned against the stone wall. "What was I thinking?" she said to herself as the gates to the Labyrinth opened beside her. 


	2. The Labyrinth Revisited

**The Labyrinth Revisited**

The Goblin King felt disturbance that morning like one he had never experienced. Perplexed, he had pulled out a crystal and stared into its depths until it showed him something he had never thought to see again. Lying as if unconscious before the gates of his Labyrinth was the girl who had defeated him three years ago. Next to her sat the dwarf, Higgle, Hogwart,….no Hoggle, he remembered the little twit dancing with Sarah the night she had returned home. 

Sarah. He focused the crystal onto the unconscious girl and watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Why had she returned? 

Jareth stood from his throne and tossed the crystal out of the window where it would find its way to Hoggle and bring the dwarf back to the castle. Immediately, Jareth pulled out another crystal and watched as Sarah began to wake, her green eyes fluttering open. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Why have you come back to me Sarah?"   
  


000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  


"Hoggle, don't lie to me, tell me why you helped this human return?" 

Hoggle had never been so frightened, not even when he was standing over the brink of the Bog. Jareth had him sitting a small wooden chair in the middle of the throne room, goblins pulled at Hoggle's shoes and at his clothing, muttering something about…dinner. 

"I…I can't say nuthin' your Majesty…" his voice quavered with fear. 

Jareth smiled warmly and knelt beside the dwarf, "Hoggle, if you don't speak up I'm afraid you definitely won't like what will happen." The Goblin King pulled out a crystal and toyed with it, giving Hoggle a meaningful glance. 

Hoggle watched as several goblins lugged in a huge black kettle and set it next to a stack of wood they were lighting on fire. 

"I'm too tough to eat Your Highness! You don't want to eat something like me!" 

Jareth nodded, "Yes you're right, I wouldn't want to eat you but," he pointed at the goblins now putting water into the kettle, "they don't mind." He stood and began pacing, "Now just tell me what she is up to and I will let you go back to your little hovel...Hoggle." The King grinned as if he found that particularly amusing. 

Shuddering, Hoggle began to speak.  
  


000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  


Sarah could think of no way to return home on her own so with a deep breath she had entered the Labyrinth once more. The beginning was not how she remembered, but instead of the uniform cobblestone walls there were walls of countless flowers of every color she could imagine, some were so small you had to really peer to see them, but others were probably about two or three feet in diameter. 

"How pretty." She said and reached out to touch a small periwinkle flower. As her finger touched it, the delicate petals closed around her finger tightly. Sarah let out a small yell and pulled her finger out, bringing the flower still encasing the tip of her finger. She tore of the petals with her free hand and finally got it off. She examined her finger which was bleeding slightly. That thing had teeth. Sarah thought. 

Staying as closely to the middle of the path as possible, Sarah began walking once more. She walked for what felt like countless hours in the maze but she didn't feel as though she were making any progress at all. She turned through several corners until she reached a wall of solid stone. Sarah reached out her fingers and gingerly touched it. The rocks were cold and smooth. 

She felt a rush of air behind her and Sarah spun around. The flowers that had lined the walls were gone and now she was surrounded by four walls of stone that reached almost six feet above her head. 

"Damn!" was all she could say as she attempted to reach her fingers into the small crevices the stone provided, but to no avail as she kept falling after getting a few feet up. 

Finally, bruised and tired, Sarah sat on the smooth ground and put her head in her arms. What am I going to do? 

Sarah felt something hit her foot and she raised her head. A small peach sat by her shoe, glistening with dew as if inviting her to pick it up and eat. 

"No way!" she cried and kicked the fruit to the other side of the wall. It didn't move as though it had been kicked but as if it were being blown by some wind that only it could feel. Sarah stood and glanced at the peach as it stopped. She walked over to it and bent to pick it up. There was no harm in looking at it as long as she did not take a bite. 

The peach was soft to the touch and for just a moment Sarah was tempted to eat some anyway. But instead she turned around. 

"Goblin King! Where are you!?" her voice echoed inside the four walls and suddenly there was only dead silence. Sarah could only hear the raggedness of her own breath mingling with her heartbeat. 

"Really Sarah, there is no need to shout, I'm right here." The sardonic voice whispered in her ear. Sarah spun around to face him but there was no one there. 

"Over here." He said softly and Sarah faced him for the first time in three years. He looked exactly as she remembered him, and she forced herself to keep her eyes on his face, ignoring the almost undeniable urge to drop her gaze to the ground. 

"Where's Hoggle?" she asked. 

"Is that any way to greet your gracious host?" 

"Gracious host…What are you talking about?" she walked over to him and threw the peach she held at his chest. It bounced off like a rubber ball and he caught it in his hand. His eyes flashed with anger and Sarah took a step back into the wall behind her. 

"Yes, Sarah _gracious host._ You have entered my Kingdom without my permission and I have accepted that. But my patience can only stretch so far." The peach turned into a crystal that he waved up and down his palm until it disappeared. He strode to where she stood and his eyes raked up and down her face. Suddenly his anger melted and he smiled once more. 

"Sarah, you have wrongfully entered into the Underground and the penalty for that is high indeed." He raised an eyebrow , "However I am willing to overlook that slight if you would tell me why this is so important to you." He waved his hand and Sarah saw the other half of her ring held between his thumb and forefinger. 

"You've got my ring!" She reached to grab it but with one swift motion the ring disappeared within his palm. 

"On the contrary Sarah, my ring. You have entered my domain without my permission and for that I am entitled to keep you prisoner if I so wish, and in the meantime you're possessions are now my own." 

Sarah felt like belting out a loud That's Not Fair! But thought better of it once she saw the look of pure triumph on his face. 

"I don't care who you are, you can't keep me prisoner here!" she hit her fists against his shoulders, but he gripped her hands effortlessly and pinned them to the wall, above her head. He leaned in closer and Sarah felt her heart begin to race. He stared into her eyes for a few moments as if searching for something. Finally, he seemed satisfied and turned away. 

"I have told you before not to defy me, and now I will tell you again. I am not a complete monster Sarah, and I will offer you something that I hope you will not refuse." He turned to face her, "I can see that you have matured these past few years and I am delighted at the changes you have undergone. So I would like to ask you to stay in my castle, " he pointed to where the spiraling towers ascended into the sky, "as my companion." 

"As your companion? What, like a dog or something? What's my other option?" Sarah was furious with him, who did he think he was? 

"No, you will be more than a common house animal Sarah. I have found that as the decades have passed that I require more engaging conversation than the goblins can provide. However, your other option is to remain in." He sidestepped as a large hole appeared in the ground, "my oubliette." 

Sarah snorted, "What a decision. So basically you're saying to take your way or no way at all." 

"I will not pretend to love you Sarah, as other men probably have and will. I will not lie to you as most men definitely will, and I will treat you as an honored guest in my castle." 

"Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of women out…" she searched for a place, "…well wherever that would gladly be your companion." 

The Goblin King rolled his eyes, "Those women simply want my title. They will simper and bow and agree with every idea I have. You on the other hand…" his eyes roved her body, and Sarah felt a slow heat rising to her face, "You don't even really like me. That would make for some engaging conversation." 

"That's all you want, conversation?" Sarah felt shocked at the boldness of her question, but it seemed necessary to ask. 

He smiled, "I will be a gentlemen." 

Sarah nodded, "Okay, but on one condition." 

"What is that?" 

"I want my ring back." 

"Hmm..oh," he looked as though he had entirely forgotten about the ring, "Yes, well I will give that back to you soon." 

"Why not now?" 

Jareth reached over and took Sarah's hand within his own gloved one, "The first thing you must remember as my companion is that I will do what I please, when I please." He led her to the wall behind her, which now had an immense iron door on it. The door swung open as they approached and inside was a long hallway with many torches lining the walls. 

Jareth let go of Sarah's hand and motioned for her to enter, "After you." 

With a single glance backward, Sarah entered the castle of the Goblin King. 


	3. The Castle

**The Castle**

Sarah had never really looked at the Goblin King's castle the first time she had been there and it came as quite a shock how beautiful the place really was. Sure there was trash littered some places but it couldn't mar the natural beauty of the castle. 

They passed staircases of white marble and statues of angels, humans, and other strange, fascinating creatures. Large, intricate tapestries lined the walls, some depicting battle scenes and some bursting with flowers and lovers on grassy hillsides. Sarah was so engrossed with taking everything in she almost forgot that she was a prisoner, and she didn't notice the Goblin King scrutinizing her. 

Jareth watched Sarah as she touched tapestries with light fingertips and sighed over one of the statues of two angels. He attempted to ignore a warm feeling that came into his stomach and shook his head. He couldn't…no, he wouldn't feel anything romantic for her. He admitted that there was a physical attraction, but that could be dealt with. However, he had almost allowed himself to feel for this girl last time she had been in his castle and the outcome had not been to his satisfaction. 

So he continued on his way, leading his "companion" deep inside the castle and up into one of the highest bedrooms, and also the room across from his own. 

"So, Your Highness, how long has this place been here?" Sarah jarred him out of his thoughts. 

"For quite awhile now." He answered, "And please, do call me Jareth." 

"I'd rather not." The last thing Sarah wanted was to become overly friendly with him. 

Jareth stopped in his tracks and turned to her, his eyes were twinkling in the torchlight, "Sarah, you will call me Jareth, I insist." 

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Oh yeah, and I insist that you give me my ring back and let me go!" 

"Quite a pity that it really doesn't matter what you insist on does it? As you have so eloquently put it, 'Life's not fair'." With that he continued walking. 

Sarah felt her rage boiling within her. But for now she had no choice other than to comply with his wishes until she could find some way of getting out of here. And she would need to think of a way soon, something about the Goblin King's gaze made her feel distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
  
  


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  


They continued the rest of the journey in silence and finally Jareth stopped and opened a beautifully carved mahogany door. 

"After you." He motioned for her to step inside the room. 

Sarah brushed past him, but all of her pretenses dissolved as she entered. The bed was made of the same mohogany as the door, but the posts were carved into four rearing unicorns. The rest of the room was just as breathtaking as if taken from a dream itself. At the other end of the room were two French doors leading onto a large balcony. Sarah walked over and stepped outside. 

The view was of the Labyrinth. Sarah leaned against the railing so she could gaze as far as possible into the distance. 

"Does this meet your approval?" Jareth spoke from directly behind her. 

Sarah spun around and was suddenly conscious of how close he was standing to her. Her heart beat more quickly and she sidestepped so he was no longer completely in front of her. But he moved with her and before she knew what had happened he wrapped his strong fingers into her hair and reached his mouth down to her own. 

His lips were strong and demanding, practically forcing her to return his kiss. Sarah had kissed a few boys from school but none of them compared to the strength and desire she felt emanating from Jareth. She felt herself, as if she were just a spectator, kiss Jareth back nearly as fervently. 

Then it was as if she was kissing thin air. She opened her eyes and saw she was now alone. Sarah breathed in deeply and could still smell Jareth's scent in the air. She brought her fingers to her swollen lips. 

"That rotten jerk!" she cried and picked up the nearest small object, hurling it across the room until it smashed satisfyingly on the door. She felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes. What was she doing here? What would her family think when she didn't return home? How could she possibly spend the rest of her life as Jareth's toy? 

The tears flowed freely down her face and she threw herself onto the soft bed and cried until sleep claimed her.  
  
  
  


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  


Jareth appeared into his room and stood, gripping the wall for a few moments trying to catch his breath. What had just happened in there? He hadn't intended to kiss her but after a few moments of doing so he felt as if he were going to explode. He had never experienced a feeling so intense that he could remember, and there had been a few. 

He blinked rapidly and took a deep breath trying to clear his head. Sarah had been like nothing he had ever experienced. She was like fire. Like looking directly into the sun. He remembered dancing with her many years ago, and wanting to kiss her soft mouth, but never quite getting the chance to do so. Had he known it would be like this, he would never have let her leave his Kingdom. Forget rules. 

But wait. What was he thinking? He could not keep her as a mistress. She was not the type of girl who did that for fun. And he certainly had no intention of marrying her. The idea was simply ludicrous. She was only a human, not quite the standard for the Goblin King. And she would want him to grovel, just as she had last time, he remembered how he had almost begged for her to stay and winced at the memory. No, he would leave well enough alone, apologize for his behavior and get along with the rest of his life. The last thing he needed was an affair to make everything even more complicated. He rang the servant bell and a few moments later there was a polite knock on the door. 

"Come in." 

A small goblin, Talien, Jareth thought, entered the room. 

"Can I get you something, Your Highness?" 

"Yes, Talien, we have a guest in the room across from here. I want you to have Molina attend her as an honored guest. She is to have all she desires. Understand?" 

The goblin nodded hastily. 

"Good. Tonight the lady and I will dine together in the main hall. I want everything clean this time! Is that clear?" 

"Yes your Majesty." 

The goblin stood for a few moments until Jareth's eyes widened, "Well, well, get on with it!" 

Talien practically ran for the door. 


	4. The Dinner

**The Dinner**

Sarah was awakened by a sharp knock on her bedroom door. She slowly turned over and realized she had slept through the entire day and it was now evening. The silver moonlight poured into her bedroom, bright as any lamp. 

"Who is it?" she asked, 

"Molina, ma'm." a strong woman's voice called from the outside. 

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't him. "Come in." she threw her legs over the side of the bed as the door opened. 

Molina was a tall goblin, perhaps three feet, with long brown hair and an authoritative air. She bustled into the room and stopped as she saw Sarah. 

"My you are a looker ain't ya?" Was the first thing she said. 

Sarah brushed her hair back with her hands, "Uh…do you need something?" 

"No dear, I just need to get you ready for dinner that's all." She began rummaging through the closet, humming to herself. 

"Dinner?" 

"Uh-huh, you know, the evening meal. You do have dinner where you're from right?" 

"Well of course, but nobody asked me if I wanted to go." 

Molina gave her a pointed look over the piles of fabric she was holding, "Dear, I'm afraid His Majesty doesn't really ask people to do anything. It's more of an 'I want and you do' type of thing," she nodded sympathetically, " I don't blame you for not wanting to go, but it's just one of those things… ya know?" She set several dresses on the bed and began sorting them. 

Sarah walked over to look over the clothing and it was all quite beautiful. So His Majesty never asks for anything huh? An idea began to form, and Sarah smiled. If I have to go to dinner then I guess I'd better pick out the dress that I like. 

Sarah had chosen a light blue dress with a white bodice that cinched her small waist almost uncomfortably. She had allowed Molina to sweep her hair into two loose braids that entwined on top of her head. The dress had a low neck that showed a hint of cleavage and Sarah wore a necklace of tiny blue diamonds. Molina had several of the jewels herself and placed them carefully in Sarah's hair. 

"You look absolutely beautiful." The gobliness said proudly. 

Sarah curtsied and couldn't help but grin, she did look great and hopefully that would aid her tonight, "Thank you Molina, now can I do anything for you? You've been so helpful." 

Molina shook her head, "No, just spending time in your company is enough. It's refreshing to be around someone who doesn't think goblins are completely stupid creatures." 

"Do you mean Jareth?" 

"It doesn't matter dear, he is the King after all." She paused for a moment, "Well, you'd better get along. Dinner is at eight and it's almost time." 

Pausing for one more glance in the mirror, Sarah let Molina escort her out into the hallway. 

Sarah entered the main hall alone. The room was gigantic, two gray and white marble staircases lined two of the walls and she had to crane her neck way back to even see the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a long table of oak. There were two sets of plates, silverware, and goblets of wine near one end where Jareth sat. 

The Goblin King stood when he saw Sarah enter and he had to exhale quickly to keep the look of surprise off of his face. Instead, he walked to her and offered her his arm. And to his even further surprise, she accepted with a gracious smile. 

After getting seated Sarah continued to smile at the King now and then, even though her heart was pounding. 

"Sarah, I must apologize before we begin, about earlier today. That was completely bad form on my part." Jareth nodded once, slightly confused at Sarah's behavior. Why in the Underground is she being so agreeable? 

"Oh, please Your Highness, don't feel compelled to apologize, after all you are the King." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said that it is quite alright." 

Jareth coughed into his hand and offered to pour Sarah some wine. She accepted, with the same honey dripping voice. Her empty smile began to wear on Jareth. 

"Okay Sarah, I'm tired of this game." Jareth said, his voice irritated. 

"What game is that my King?" 

"Stop being so damn agreeable. What do you think you'll prove?" 

Sarah shook her head, her expression innocent, "But Your Majesty, I am only being a loyal subject and companion to you." 

"My patience is wearing thin." He grabbed the goblet of wine and drank it all in one gulp. Things were definitely not going as planned, not at all. 

"After all, I am only here to serve Your Highness." She said sweetly. 

Sarah secretly delighted in his anger, she reached for the crystal decanter of wine and began filling Jareth's goblet. She let out a small scream as Jareth grabbed her wrist in an iron grip. The decanter flew out of her hand and crashed onto the floor, sprinkling glass and wine everywhere. 

"So you want to obey my whims?" He stood from his chair, still gripping her wrist and pulled Sarah so she was standing. He grabbed her waist roughly to him and brought his lips to hers in a brutal kiss. He tasted of wine and fury, and Sarah beat at his arm and back with her free hand. Finally, he broke away, breathing raggedly. 

"I didn't think so." Was all he said, his voice low and husky. He still held her against him and he smiled mockingly at her before letting her go. 

"Now Sarah, you must know that you cannot play games with me. I have been at them for far too long." He waved his hand and the shattered decanter and wine disappeared from the floor. "You may remain here and eat dinner alone. I shall take my meal upstairs." He stopped and saw silent tears running down Sarah's pale cheeks. Something in his heart twisted painfully and he had to look away. 

He approached her, and she flinched as he put his hands on either side of her face, he looked directly into her eyes. 

"I really am quite sorry." He bent down and brushed her smooth forehead with his lips before disappearing. 

Sarah stood for a moment longer, her hand reaching up to her forehead, where his lips had touched. She wondered for a moment at the tenderness she had felt in that kiss. 

"I must be going crazy." She spoke to the empty room, and there was no reply. She looked at the table and realized she had no appetite. So without a second thought Sarah turned and walked back upstairs. 


	5. Strange Tidings at Breakfast

**Strange Tidings at Breakfast**

Sleep did not come easily for Sarah that night and when she finally did manage to doze off it felt like only moments later that she was awoken by a blood-curdling scream. She sat up quickly and rushed out onto the balcony, now completely alert. 

There appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary on the cobblestone floor beneath the castle, and as Sarah turned away she heard the same man screaming. She grabbed the robe that was sitting on her small table and rushed out the door in the direction of the throne room. 

After several wrong turns and bouts of uncertainty, Sarah climbed the steps into the Throne Room. Jareth stood, his back to her, gazing intently out of a large window into the courtyard below. Sarah rushed beside him, and looked down. 

A monstrous creature like none Sarah had seen stood upon the dun colored stones. 

"What is that?" she asked. 

Jareth half smiled, "That is my dragon, Pricilla." 

"Your dragon…Pricilla?" 

"Yes, a magnificent creature, isn't she?" 

Sarah studied the mass of purple and black scales, shining horns and leathery wings, "I don't know if that's what I'd call it." She heard the scream again and jumped. "Who is that? What's happening to him?" 

Jareth's smile broadened, and for the first time that morning, he looked directly at her, "Those screams are those of your would-be heroes." 

Sarah's brow furrowed, "I don't understand, my would-be heroes? What's going on?" she gripped the edge of the window tightly and tried harder to get a better view of the ground. 

"They are knights, lords, and even some common mercenaries that have come to rescue the fair maiden being held captive by the cruel Goblin King." He let out a small laugh. 

"You mean they're here to rescue me?" Sarah felt a glimmer of hope shine through, maybe she would get home after all! 

Jareth noted the look on her face, "I wouldn't be quite so hopeful of their success Sarah. Just consider it as another form of imprisonment, perhaps a worse situation than your current one." 

Sarah glared at him, "What could be worse?" 

His eyes narrowed , "Imagine having to marry whichever man is able to defeat the dragon and myself. By law you would be forced to do so." 

Sarah was struck dumb for a moment. What's wrong with this place? "So that's only if they defeat…Pricilla, and you?" 

The Goblin King did not hear the incredulity in her voice, "Are you that eager to be a wife, to raise a pack of screaming brats that belong to some unbathed, uneducated lout?" He strode across to the other side of the room, looking out of the opposite window. 

"No!…I mean, no of course not." Sarah continued to study the dragon, "But you just can't let them all die out there, it's not right." 

"What they wish to do is their business. I have no say in the matter, nor would I wish to have one." 

"Oh you're just impossible! Think of someone else for once!" She turned away from him and ran to the window. "HEY!" she yelled. 

"Hail fair maiden!" a brawny voice called up to her, she spotted some silver shining armor, a hairy snout extended from the visor, and Sarah wrinkled her nose. She watched the knight approach the dragon. 

"STOP!" she cried. 

"Sarah, stop, he won't listen to you." Jareth stood beside her. 

"I shall save thee my beauteous damsel, and we shall soon be wed!" The knight blew her a kiss and continued advancing into the courtyard. 

"NO! I don't want to be rescued, GO HOME!" 

The knight paid no attention and Pricilla advanced, emitting a shriek.. soon Sarah could no longer see the knight and after a few moments of struggle there was only silence. Sarah let her hands drop from the window. 

"He's dead." 

Jareth nodded, "Yes, he is. I told you Sarah, there is no other way to stop them." His voice was strangely soft. 

She turned her eyes to him, "How can you…" she was cut off by a far off yell coming down from the ground. 

"I shall rescue you fair lady!" the all-to-familiar voice was followed by a loud roar. Sarah went back to the window and saw two figures approaching. 

"Sir Didymus! Ludo!" she cried. 

"We shall save thee fair lady!" Sir Didymus called and looked up into the window, he stopped Ambrosius. "Fair Lady?" 

"Sawaah!" Ludo called, waving his arms widely. 

"Sir Didymus, don't come any closer, there's a dragon!" 

"A dragon! All the better! Come Ambrosius, let us destroy the foul beast!" He kicked his heels into the riding dog's flanks, but the pair did not move. He whispered urgently into the dog's ear, but nothing happened. Ludo looked up at Sarah and shrugged. Suddenly, Sir Didymus whispered something else into Ambrosius' ears and the dog began to slowly move forward. 

Sarah had had enough, she drew herself to her full height and raised her voice so that it boomed across the castle, "SIR DIDYMUS AND SIR LUDO! I COMMAND THAT YOU CEASE YOUR ASSAULT ON THIS CASTLE AT ONCE!" 

Jareth blinked in surprised, "Well done, Sarah. I think the little twit may even listen." 

Sarah ignored him and watched anxiously as Sir Didymus stopped and looked up, "You…you command us to stop?" 

Sarah nodded, "Yes, please, for my sake, don't attack." 

"Well, of course m'lady, for you I would do anything." The small knight's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head. Sarah sighed. 

"But I do have an important job for you two, if you are up to the challenge." 

Sir Didymus' ears perked up, "Of course m'lady, no challenge is too great!" 

"I want you and Ludo to guard the gates into the courtyard, you are under no circumstances to allow anyone in who wants to rescue me. Alright?" 

"Are you sure about this?" Sir Didymus asked. 

"Yes, just trust me." 

"Well, it shall be done. What shall I swear on?" 

"What do you mean 'swear on'?" 

"I cannot fulfill an oath if there has been nothing sworn on." 

Sarah threw up her hands in exasperation, "Oh, I don't know, swear on the moon!" 

The knight bowed deeply on his steed, "By the very moon that hangs within the Heavens, I shall not allow any foolhardy warriors within this domain!" He turned Ambrosius around and trotted out. Ludo followed and waved. 

"Bye…Sawwaah.." 

"I'll come and visit. Promise!" Sarah called. She turned away from the window and saw Jareth staring at her strangely. 

"What is it?" 

He smiled, "I must admit that your display of social…prowess was quite impressive." 

Sarah felt herself smiling back, "Why, thank you. I did portray Cleopatra in high school." 

"Who?" 

"Nobody." Her stomach rumbled, "Can we get a bite to eat, I'm starved." 

Jareth nodded, "Certainly." 


	6. Royal Events

**Royal Events**

The few weeks that followed were strange to both The Goblin King and his companion. Sarah spent nearly every waking moment in the Goblin King's presence. They talked, ate, and walked together. Sarah watched him as he performed his royal duties and found herself admiring his judgement. He seemed to even take her opinions seriously, as she had talked with him about his treatment of the goblins and he was even acting somewhat cordially to them. He was even quite humorous once she gotten to know him. But through all of this she was still plagued by the feeling that she was a captive. 

Jareth was confused for what he felt was the first time in his existence. Sarah had been so much more than he had originally conceived. Not only was she quite intelligent and charming, she was not afraid to disagree with him and although he never let on, she sometimes won a discussion. He awoke every morning with anticipation to see her again, and he said goodnight every evening with a feeling of disappointment. But through it all something continued to bother him. Was she here only because he forced her to be, or would she stay if she had the choice? 

Several weeks had passed and the evening was very late. Jareth stood before Sarah's door and he was just saying goodnight. 

"Have pleasant dreams." He said bending to kiss her soft hand. 

Sarah trembled at his touch, "You too." 

They stood for a few silent moments that way, her back to the door, holding hands. 

Jareth broke the silence, staring deeply into her eyes, "Sarah, tell me what you feel." He released her hand and brought his index finger to her face, slowly tracing her jaw line. He had not so much as touched her since that night in the dining hall, but he could not help himself this time. 

Sarah swallowed, "What do you mean?" her voice had a throaty quality she didn't recognize. 

"I want to know your every feeling, I am completely fascinated by you." His finger had left her face, traced its way lazily down her throat where it paused over the rapid beat of her heart at the side of her neck. 

"I don't know what I feel, Jareth." 

He inhaled sharply, that was the first time she had said his name. It sounded beautiful coming from her lips. He bent his head and kissed her lips gently, then he moved down to kiss her soft throat where his finger had rested. 

Sarah let out a half sigh, half moan and rested all of her weight onto the door as Jareth continued to shower soft kisses across her throat, shoulders, and face. Jareth leaned farther into her and began kissing her fully on the mouth, his hands roaming her body. 

She was so soft and sweet, he thought absently, his mind almost completely consumed with desire. How exquisite this was, how perfect. He was consumed by his love for this woman. Love? Jareth broke away from her. Love? When had that become part of the picture? He looked at Sarah's face, her eyes half-lidded, and her lips, shining in the torchlight. 

"Sarah," he whispered. 

"What?" 

"I…" he stammered, "I…" 

"You what?" Sarah was beginning to become more aware, and she realized that Jareth's body was still pressing against her own. 

Jareth pursed his lips in self-disgust, what was he going to do, tell her and expect to fall into his arms, giddy with happiness? She was his prisoner, an unwilling guest. He stepped back, " I would like it if you would accompany me to a party that is to be held here next week. As my date." 

Sarah nodded, perhaps a little too quickly. For a moment she had been almost sure…but she dismissed the idea. He was the Goblin King, they didn't fall in love with humans. "I'd love to go." 

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

Sarah opened the bedroom door, "Goodnight." She closed the door behind her. How could I be this dumb? She wondered. How can I love him? I know he will never feel the same way. She remembered his fervent kisses and sighed irritably.  
  
  


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


The week passed quickly, and neither of the two mentioned the tension that had mounted between them. And it seemed like only a blink in time before she was once again being aided by Molina with her clothing. But for this occasion, her dress was much more extravagant. 

The motif was once again blue diamonds, laced into the gown of the darkest royal blue. Sarah's hair was swept into a perfect chignon with dark blue flowers woven within it. 

"How do I look?" she asked the gobliness. 

"You look fantastic. You'll have those other Ladies just blue with jealousy." 

"Blue? Don't you mean green?" 

"You humans may get green, but the proper color is blue, every goblin knows that." 

Sarah nodded, "Of course." 

Molina looked as if she were going to add another dose of goblin wisdom before there was an authoritative knock on the door. 

"That would be Him, I'm guessing." Molina said. 

Sarah smoothed out her gown and opened the door. Jareth stood before her, dressed in graceful black tights and high boots. He wore a dark royal blue shirt that matched her dress. He smiled when he saw her. 

"You look absolutely ravishing." 

Sarah grinned, "You don't look too bad yourself." 

He bowed half-mockingly, "Why thank you My Lady." He offered her his arm and together they walked towards the ballroom.  
  
  


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


The ballroom was decorated in various colors of silver and blue. Silk streamers lined the walls, and massive chandeliers glittered upon the ceiling. Sarah leaned over to Jareth. 

"So what exactly is this party for?" 

"Oh, I didn't tell you? It is the yearly conference of alliances. This year it has been my…pleasure," he grimaced, "to host." 

Sarah let out a small laugh, "Sounds like fun." 

"Oh yes, it is, quite the treat." They walked into the room and it was as if the volume dropped because everyone was studying the pair. Sarah felt her heart begin to pound and her breath quickened. Jareth squeezed her arm reassuringly and they walked into the room, swallowed by a mob of people, wanting to meet her. 

"Quite lovely…" 

"I don't know where she came from!" 

"…still the charmer…" 

"Never thought I'd see…. 

"Hello dear, how beautiful!" 

Sarah's head was spinning with all of the introductions and comments, she tried to smile and greet everyone all at once but it seemed no good. But just as soon as it had started, the interrogation was over. People still stared and spoke in hushed tones, but they kept a safe distance. Sarah wasn't sure which treatment she preferred. It was at that moment she realized Jareth wasn't by her side any longer. She stretched her neck to see if she could spot him and saw that he was speaking to a small stout man with a long moustache. She turned as she felt a light tap on her shoulder. 

A tall, voluptuous woman stood before her, dressed in a form fitting blood red gown. Her mass of red ringlets framed her perfect face softly, and she smiled, her pouty lips slightly parted. 

"Well hello, I don't believe we've met." She extended a hand and Sarah shook it. 

"No, I don't think so. I'm Sarah." 

"I am Lady Mariana." Mariana flashed her white teeth. 

"Pleased to meet you." 

"I'm sure." The woman said. 

Sarah got a definite bad feeling from this woman and was about to pull herself away when Mariana spoke. 

"So you're Jareth's new girl?" 

Sarah stopped, "It depends on what you mean by that." She began to feel quite irritated. 

"Oh you know dear," Mariana put one gloved hand onto Sarah's shoulder and leaned in , "His new lover. I must admit you're much prettier than the last girl." Her eyes surveyed Sarah, "In a cute little villager sort of way." 

Sarah smiled, her lips thin. So that's how this woman wanted to play? "Well, of course I would expect you to know all of this Mariana, you do look as though you've been around." 

Mariana's eyes glittered. "I have as a matter of fact. I was telling Jareth last year that…." 

Sarah cut her off, "Yes, I'm sure it was very interesting, but if you don't mind I have my duties as hostess in this castle." She smiled sweetly, "But it certainly was a pleasure to meet you." With that, Sarah moved away quickly, greeting various strangers, not really paying any attention. Her mind was ablaze with questions, what had that woman meant, 'last girl', and 'new lover'? 

"Well c'mon Sarah, you can't have expected him to be waiting for you for eternity." She mumbled to herself. 

"Excuse me?" the elderly woman in front of her asked. 

Sarah realized she had been holding some sort of conversation with her, "Oh, nothing, just talking to myself." 

The woman smiled, "Think nothing of it dear, I do that all the time."  
  
  


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


After some basic mingling, Sarah got the hang of it and could engage and disengage herself with ease into conversations. She found Jareth standing in a group of several men, all speaking at one time. She approached with caution, and Jareth saw her. 

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I believe it is time for dinner." He made his way to Sarah's side and took her arm, which she gave gratefully. "So you seemed to have survived this pit of monsters, are you up to the dinner table?" 

Sarah let out a sigh, "Hopefully." The crowd was now moving into the dining room and Sarah felt a tug coming from Jareth's other side. Mariana stood beside the Goblin King, trying to whisper something into his ear, but he pulled away. 

"Lady Mariana, why don't you have a seat at the table and we can all discuss your concerns there?" 

She ran a finger on Jareth's shoulder, "My concerns are not for the table." 

Sarah turned to face the other woman, "Well hello Mariana, don't you have a date? Or did you have a little trouble procuring one?" 

"Oh no, sweetheart, I never have trouble with that." She gave Jareth a sidelong look. 

"Well perhaps you would care to do so now? It must be increasingly difficult for someone advancing into your age." Sarah smiled, her voice dripping honey. 

Mariana's smile vanished, "Why you little…" 

Jareth cut in, "Ladies, enough!" He turned to Mariana, "Lady Mariana, I suggest finding yourself a seat at this time." He began to walk away, "Sarah, you and I shall also be seated, our guests are waiting." After they had left Mariana's hearing range Jareth let out a low chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Oh, it is simply that Mariana has been trying to get into my castle for a very long time now, and I've never seen anyone put her in her place quite as well as you." 

Sarah blushed, "Well she was being very rude!" 

He nodded, "I do agree, princess, she was." 

Princess? Sarah smiled inwardly, that felt pretty nice. She allowed Jareth to walk her to her seat on his right hand side, where the meal was served.  
  
  


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


After the meal, the guests broke off into groups and Sarah was stuck talking to a group of women who called themselves the "Sisters", although they looked nothing alike. One of them was a younger woman, and there was a middle-aged woman, and an old woman who looked as if she could be the first two's mother. 

The women were not terribly boring, but they seemed to only speak in cryptic sentences and Sarah soon tired of it. They appeared to understand exactly what they were saying, but when Sarah asked where they were from they just looked at her with strange eyes and said in unison, 

"We come from the Caves, where the twisting Loom sleeps." 

This was going to be a long night.  
  
  


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


Jareth walked for a moment, enjoying the few rare seconds alone. Where in the devil is Sarah? He wondered and searched the room until he saw her, speaking with…no…she was actually talking to the Fates? Young Clotho, the matron Atropos, and the old woman Lachesis all sat, engrossed in conversation with her. 

Jareth furrowed his brow, the Fates never spoke to anyone. They always huddled in their own little group, looking at people, generally making everyone around them nervous. He fingered the ring he had in his pocket. Sarah's ring. He was planning to give it back to Sarah after everyone had left. Jareth had felt magic radiating off of the ring the moment he had laid his hands on it. Why would Sarah have a magical artifact? The fact that the Fates were interested in her raised those questions within him again. 

He made up his mind to go and confront the Fates, see if they knew what was going on, but he felt someone grip his shoulder in a friendly clasp. He turned around and groaned inwardly. 

"Your Highness! What a great event this turned out to be!" Alorin, Mariana's brother, grinned up at him with eyes that did not smile. 

Jareth did not pretend to be delighted at their meeting. Alorin was a disgusting little worm in Jareth's opinion. 

"Well, Alorin, I'm afraid I'm much too busy to chat just now, so excuse me." He turned to walk away. 

"Wait! I wanted to ask you about something." 

"Yes?" impatience threaded in his voice. 

"That human you acquired, how is she?" Alorin moved in more closely to Jareth, who resisted the urge to step back. 

The Goblin King's eyes narrowed slightly, "What interest is it of yours?" 

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if when your done with her if I could have a crack, she has the most tantalizing…" 

He never got to finish his sentence, Jareth grabbed the man by his collar and hoisted him up against a wall. The party went on, no one aware of what was happening. 

"You will never speak of her again." His voice was low, and almost congenial, but Jareth's eyes glowed with an inner fire that Alorin had never seen. "And if I catch you so much as looking at her in any way that I do not approve of, your life will end, and it will not be a pleasant experience. Is that understood?" Jareth heard the clock ring midnight faintly in the distance. 

Alorin nodded, clutching at Jareth's wrist. "Yes! Yes, let me down…" 

Jareth let Alorin go, and the man fell clumsily onto the floor. The Goblin King nudged the prone man in the ribs with his boot, "I am glad we have an understanding." He said, then walked to where the Fates sat with Sarah. But when he looked, the Fates were gone.  
  
  


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


The clock stuck midnight when the guests began to depart. Sarah sat, engrossed in the talk of the sisters. After a short while, Sarah had become accustomed to their irregular speech and found what they had to say interesting. 

"We have been away…" said the youngest woman. 

"…for a very long time.." the middle aged woman spoke. 

"…now and it is so nice to…" the eldest woman said. 

"…speak with such a well-mannered young woman." The youngest girl finished the sentence. 

Sarah nodded, "Yes, well it has been kind of tough here, getting used to everything." She distantly heard the clock's last ring of the midnight hour. 

The eldest woman stood, "It is time for…" 

The second woman stood as well, "…us to leave my dear." 

However, the youngest woman did not stand, but grabbed Sarah's wrist and leaned in closely, her earnest eyes, delving deep into Sarah's. Absently, Sarah realized the young woman had no pupils. 

"Beware of the twin." The youngest sister said. 

Sarah was about to ask what she meant when the two other sisters forcibly hauled the younger girl up by her shoulders, their faces were taut with anger. 

"Hush! That is none…" the eldest sister said. 

"…of our concern!" spoke the middle sister. Then without ceremony, the three woman disappeared. Sarah stood, alarmed by the sudden change in the sister's mood, but they were already gone. 

She felt a hand upon her elbow, and turned to see Jareth beside her. She saw a sign of anger in his fine features. 

"Jareth, what's happened?" 

"Nothing." He said, "Where are the Fates?" 

"Who?" 

Jareth glanced around, "The Fates…the three sisters you were just speaking to." 

Sarah opened her mouth. The Fates? "You mean those were the Fates? Like the whole scissors and loom thing?" 

_-We come from the Caves, where the twisting Loom sleeps.- _

Jareth nodded, then he understood Sarah's wondering expression, "You didn't know who they were?" 

"No, they just said they were some sisters…I never thought that." She immediately felt foolish. 

Jareth kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, they obviously loved you." His eyes glanced over the ballroom where only one or two people still remained. He reached down and put Sarah's hand within his own. "Well come along Sarah, it appears this party is over."   
  
  


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


Mariana watched her brother as he got thrown about by Jareth. My, isn't Jareth a specimen. She approached Alorin after Jareth had left and stood before him. 

"Well hello Mariana, are you going to help you brother to his feet?" Alorin held out his hand. 

Mariana snorted, "Come off it, you lazy sod, you can do it yourself. But I do think I can help you with something." 

Alorin stood, smoothing out his breeches and shirt, "Oh yeah, what?" 

"That little human. You seemed interested in her?" 

Alorin became wary, remembering Jareth's threats, "I think she is out of my bounds." 

"I can fix it so that nobody would ever know." 

Her brother perked up, "Really, how?" 

Mariana smiled, "Just do exactly as I tell you, and she will be yours." She knew she had him and leaned forward to whisper her plan. 


	7. My Companion

**My Companion**

Sarah had Jareth actually laughing by the time they reached the top of the stairs. She told him of her conversation with the Fates, and he nearly burst into tears he was laughing so hard. Sarah had tears streaming down her face as she giggled out more of the conversation. By the time they reached her room, their laughter had quieted, and Jareth brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss. 

"You are truly a source of sanity for me." He said after he pulled away. 

Sarah reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from his face. Jareth caught her wrist and kissed delicate underside of it. He looked at her and then smiled. 

"Sarah, I want to do something that I really should have done some time ago." 

Sarah's heart skipped a beat. Was he finally going to say it? She waited with anticipation. Jareth moved his hand to one side, and suddenly the other half of her ring was in his fingertips. 

"I wanted to give this back to you." 

Sarah felt her heart sink, "Thank you Jareth. I almost forgot…" 

She didn't seem quite as happy as Jareth thought she should be, and he would have asked had a small goblin not come running up the stairs, her chest heaving with exertion. 

"Your Majesty!" 

Jareth spun around, "What's happened?" 

The goblin, dressed in festive red, pointed down the stairs, "Someone is dead sire!" 

"Who?" Jareth asked, tensing for action. 

"We don't know, it looks like some gentleman!" 

"Take me to him." Jareth turned to Sarah, "Go into your room and lock the door. Do not open it to anyone but me." He ushered Sarah into her room, paying no heed to her protests, and locked the door behind him. 

"Come on." He said to the goblin, and they ran down the stairs.  
  
  


00000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


Sarah quit trying to fight Jareth and let him push her into the room and she saw the lock turn itself after he closed the door. The nerve of him! Locking her up like she was some helpless little girl. She resisted the urge to follow him. Why cause more trouble? It's not like he loved her or anything. She began to pull off all of the finery she was wearing and sat down on the bed with a plop. 

The castle was completely silent and she nearly jumped when she heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. 

"Who is it?" 

"Sarah, it's me, open the door." Jareth spoke urgently. 

"Well why.." she was about to say 'why don't you open it yourself?' but thought better of it. She pulled on her robe and unlocked the door. 

Jareth walked into her room, looking very nervous. Sarah felt herself stepping away from him as he entered. 

"Jareth, who was it?" 

"Who was what?" he asked and reached for her. 

Sarah evaded him, "The person downstairs." 

"Oh, it was just a guest." He had sweat forming on his brow. 

Jareth never sweats. Sarah thought, then she remembered what the youngest Fate had said before they disappeared. 

"Beware of the twin." 

Sarah's eyes widened and she made a dash for the open door, but she was too late. The twin reached for her and his arm encircled her waist. She watched in horror as Jareth's face melted off, and a new face appeared beneath it. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, she felt a sharp pain on her head, and the world went dark.  
  
  


00000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


Jareth ran after the goblin into the darkness of the castle. He ran until he no longer heard the small pat of footsteps before him. He stopped in sudden confusion. 

"Show yourself." He commanded. There was no reply. He scoured the darkness, but found nothing. But it was then he felt a great disturbance within the castle, and his eyes widened with understanding. 

"Sarah!" he said, and disappeared from the dark room.  
  


By the time Jareth arrived, it was too late. Sarah's room was in complete disarray, and she was nowhere to be found. He swung his arm in anger against Sarah's table as the small figurines that stood upon it, fell to the floor. He struck his arm against the solid wood, and it split down the center. The Goblin King had never before felt such complete and utter rage. Someone had taken the woman he loved, and he had done nothing to prevent it. 

"I never even told her how I felt." He said to the empty room. She had become more than his "companion", he realized. She was everything he wanted in a partner for the rest of his life. I'll find her, he vowed, then the bastard that took her will deeply regret his decision. He left the room and went into his own quarters, where he grabbed several of his crystals, looking into them intently. 


	8. The Gift

**The Gift**

Sarah woke to darkness. She sat up, her breathing rapid. The ground was cold and hard beneath her and she stood, feeling around until she found a wall. 

"Hello?" her voice echoed far. I must be in some sort of tunnel or something. "Is somebody there?" She heard no response and pulled her robe tightly against her body as she sat, her back against a corner. The air was cold, and bit against her exposed legs, which she tucked beneath her. She felt something sharp against her hip as she sat and reached her hand into her pocket. 

She brought out the ring that Jareth had given her. Her mother's ring. And although Sarah could hardly see anything, she managed to remove the half of the ring she was wearing and fit the two together. As they came into correct contact with one another, a flash of light lit up the entire room for a fraction of a second, and Sarah blinked, her eyes readjusting to the darkness. Then with some trepidation, she slipped on the ring. 

Nothing happened as the ring fit over her finger and Sarah sat back with a sigh. Well what had she expected? She rubbed her arms with her hands and wondered if Jareth had discovered if she was missing yet. Would he even care when he did find out? 

"Of course he would, my darling." A woman's voice spoke out from the darkness 

Sarah jumped at the sudden sound, "Who's there?" she asked. She watched in fascination as a woman's figure, clothed in white, walked soundlessly to where Sarah sat huddled. The woman looked entirely too familiar. 

"Mom?" 

Madeline Williams nodded, tears coming to her bright blue eyes, "Yes, it's me Sarah. How I've hoped it would be you. After all these years." 

Sarah stood, no longer feeling the effects of the cold, and stood before her mother, as beautiful as she remembered, "Mom, what's going on? What's happening?" 

Madeline smiled, "You have made it back to the Underground. Where our spirits have waited, after all this time." She waved her arm and a brilliant picture formed in the mist of the tunnel. Sarah saw a beautiful land, green and full of life. 

"This was the Underground that I knew Sarah. And that our Mother's Before knew as well." She looked very sad, and very wise. "For countless years, the Sendaness, lived here and made many wonderful things." The picture changed and Sarah saw beautiful towers of gilded gold and white, formed with such beauty her eyes prickled with tears, her mother continued, "But it did not last, indeed, nothing lasts forever. And after this time of prosperity came many bitter wars between the Kingdoms. We aligned ourselves with Marius, the King of the Goblins. His force withstood many battles, and in the end, his Kingdom won dominion over the Underground. But that was not before nearly all of the Sendaness were destroyed." Her voice became bitter, "Believing that all was lost, the remaining Sendaness abandoned their world and turned to a new one. The Aboveground. We found out later that Marius had won the last battle and was searching the whole Underground for the Sendaness, but by then it was too late." 

Sarah's mind was in a daze, "But why didn't you just come back after you found out?" 

Madeline smile turned sad, "In order to blend into the world of humans, and not endanger the Underground, we vowed to perform a ritual that would cause each of us to forget our ancestry, our lineage of great sorceresses. It was only after death we would remember these things." She reached out to touch Sarah's cheek, her hand was cool, and felt like a warm mist. 

"Sarah, you are the first of our children to return to the Underground. The ring I gave you would only call me if you put it on within this world." 

"You mean that I can do magic?" 

"Some of the greatest magic this world has ever known." 

"How?" 

"You must simply think of it, and with the proper thought, what you want will happen." 

"Jareth.." she blushed, "I mean, the Goblin King uses crystals with his magic." 

Madeline nodded, "You may do that as well if you so desire." She closed her eyes, "Sarah, simply imagine the crystal within your hand." 

Sarah closed her eyes as well and when she opened them, a shining crystal rested within her palm. She attempted to roll it across her hand, as she had seen Jareth do so many times, and it fell out of her grasp and disappeared before it reached the floor. 

"Don't worry, you will get the hang of it." Her mother grinned, "And Sarah, don't worry about Jareth, I believe you two would make a perfect match." 

Sarah glanced up, "How did you know about that?" 

"I just know certain things, that's all." Her mother said, then her face grew sad again, "But darling, it is time for me to go." 

"No. Mom, don't leave me here!" 

Madeline reached out her hand and touched Sarah's cheek, "My little girl, you can take care of yourself. Use what you have seen, and when you are able, marry and have many children. That is the wish that I have…that we all have for you. Grow strong Sarah, you are the last of a great race." With those words, Madeline Williams receded into the darkness, and for a moment it seemed as though Sarah could see many figures, all standing, their silhouettes framed by a brilliant white light. She saw the figures raise their arms in unison, greeting their hope for survival, before the brightness blinked out and Sarah was left again in darkness. 

A source of light filtered into the room and Sarah turned to see a door opening on one side of the tunnel. Out of the door came the man who had taken her, he was tall, and had greased blonde hair that he slicked back onto his head. He shut the door behind him and pulled it off of the wall, and laid it onto the floor. Where the door stood was now only stone. Several lights turned on as he approached and Sarah watched him smile when he saw her. 

"You are awake I see." 

"Who are you?" 

"I am Alorin, an old friend of Jareth's, I didn't think he'd mind if I…" he swept a hungry gaze over Sarah's body, and she stiffened, "...borrowed you for a bit." He came closer to where Sarah stood, and she looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but a terrible blankness there. 

That was when Sarah found the strength to run. 


	9. A Dream Resolved

**A Dream Resolved**

Jareth was examining several crystals at once, allowing them to guide him over the terrain and toward any humans that were within the Underground. 

There was a soft knock at his bedchamber door, and Jareth ignored it. The knock was a little more forceful this time. He rose, letting out a growl of impatience and opened the door. Mariana stood before, him, dressed in a dark red nightgown. She walked in without waiting for an invitation. 

"Oh Jareth, I just heard about your friend!" she cried, "I'm so sorry, have you turned anything up?" 

Jareth closed the bedroom door and walked back to where his crystals still quavered in the air. 

"No." 

Mariana walked behind him and put her hands with a light touch upon his shoulders. Jareth ignored her. 

"I'm sorry that she's gone Jareth, but even if you don't find her, I'll always be here for you." 

Jareth refocused his eyes from looking inside of the crystals to the actual surface of the glass. The reflection didn't seem quite right to him. He looked at one more closely and saw his own reflection gazing back at him. And behind him stood Mariana, her face was contorted in laughter. 

Jareth turned his head around and Mariana was looking at him, her expression innocent. He turned back to his crystal. 

"Mariana, I don't suppose that you heard anything about Sarah's disappearance?" 

"If I had heard anything, you would be the first person to know." She said. 

Jareth watched her reflection in the glass, and watched the other Mariana nod her head, yes, to the question he had just asked. He stood, setting the crystals down onto the table, and caught Mariana's wrists within his hands. 

"Jareth, do you think it's right, so soon after she's been gone…" Mariana protested, but she closed her eyes, awaiting his kiss. But when it did not come she opened them again, Jareth was staring at her with the most peculiar expression. 

"Enough of this." He said as he pushed her up with some force against a wall, "Where is she?" 

"Wha…I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried. 

He shook her, hard, "Don't you dare lie to me, or I will not hesitate to make you suffer." 

"You wouldn't hurt me!" 

Jareth spun her across the floor and she skidded on the ground, he approached her, his demeanor menacing, "Do not underestimate me Mariana. You are little more than a common goblin to me. Now tell me where Sarah is and I will not force you to endure a very long and painful demise." 

Mariana attempted to use her magic to get her out of the castle, but to no avail. For some reason it didn't seem to be working. 

"Don't bother with your magic, you may not use it within my castle, if I am aware of it." Jareth knelt down beside Mariana, his eyes burning with rage, but when he spoke, his voice was even, "Now you had better tell me where she is." 

Mariana began to sob, her tears coming in great rivulets down her face, "It was Alorin, he told me to help him take her." 

"Alorin? Where is he now?" 

Mariana spoke between sobs, "He…he…said he'd tu…tu…take her to a hidden ru…ru… room under our ca…castle." 

Jareth nodded, she was lying but not about all of it. He picked up a crystal and threw it down at the sobbing woman and she slumped over, unconscious. He focused his thoughts on the location of Mariana and Alorin's castle, He only hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
  


00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


At the time Jareth was interrogating Mariana, Sarah was running down the darkening tunnel. Her heart hammered within her chest, and she heard Alorin's steps getting closer. 

"There is no way out Sarah!" he yelled. 

Sarah stopped as she saw the tunnel's end before her. She spun around and saw Alorin grinning at her. He motioned for her to come to him, with an upraised hand. 

"Come now, don't be shy." 

"Go to hell, you disgusting psycho!" she yelled back. Her mind was reeling, looking for some magic that she could do to help her out. What had her mother said? She searched desperately for it. 

_-Use what you've seen-_

Sarah created a crystal, and felt the weight of it within her palm. Alorin was advancing closer, and smiled when he saw what she had done. 

"So Jareth taught you how to do a few little tricks? I don't believe they'll help now." 

Sarah closed her eyes, and imagined a similar situation from long ago. Then she looked at Alorin, and threw the crystal past his head. He ducked as it narrowly missed his temple and chuckled. 

"I'm afraid you will need some practice." He was only about five feet away from her when Sarah heard the sound she had been waiting for. Alorin heard it too and turned. 

A huge monstrosity that took up nearly all of the passageway, was making its way towards them. Alorin let out a yell. 

"The Cleaners!" he cried, and turned to make a run for it, but the tunnel's end was before him. Sarah watched as the twirling metal loomed closer and she pushed herself against the side wall and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for what was to come.  
  
  


00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
  


Jareth appeared in the tunnel, the sound of grinding metal reached his ears and he heard a sound that he would never, for the rest of his life forget. The sound of Sarah's scream traveled down the tunnel and he hurtled in that direction. 

Jareth saw a mass of rubble littering the tunnel's floor and, clouds of dust obscured his vision. 

"Sarah!" he yelled over the receding din. There was no reply. He ran down into the hallway, and saw Sarah pressed up against the wall, her face turned towards the stone. He ran to where she stood and turned her around. Her eyes were still shut, but otherwise, she appeared to be fine. 

"Sarah." He said, and crushed her to him. How good it felt to hold her. He felt her slowly relax, and her arms encircled his waist. 

"Jareth, I'm alive." She said. She disengaged herself from his embrace, "Where's Alorin?" 

Jareth hadn't seen Mariana's brother and looked around. There was no sign of him anywhere. "I don't know." He answered. 

"Jareth, I think the Cleaners got him!" Sarah looked up, "You wouldn't believe what happened to me. I…" She stopped speaking as Jareth covered her lips with his own. 

"Sarah before you say another word I want to tell you how much I love you. I know that I have been cruel in the past, but if you could find it within yourself to give me a chance, I swear you will learn to love me as well." 

Sarah was speechless, he really did love her? "Jareth, you don't need to do anything. I love you too." 

Jareth kissed Sarah again, his heart was racing with excitement, "Sarah, would you consider staying with me? Would you be my Queen?" 

Sarah kissed Jareth back just as fervently, "Yes!" she exclaimed, then she looked down, a blush coming to her face, "I love you Jareth." 

"And I love you, Sarah." He kissed her forehead, and smiled, "Now let's go home and you can tell me what exactly happened here." 

"Okay," Sarah agreed, "let's go home." 


	10. For All Eternity

**For All Eternity**

  
  


"A Sendaness?" Jareth asked, his voice still held amazement. 

Sarah nodded, "Weird, isn't it?" 

Jareth made no motion to agree or disagree, but he said quietly, "I remember your mother." 

"You met my mom?" Sarah asked. 

Jareth nodded, the couple sat in his bedroom, milk and a plate of cookies sat before them, and Jareth munched on one thoughtfully. He had developed a fondness for a type of cookie Sarah called 'double-fudge chocolate'. 

"I met her when I was a boy. My father, Marius thought very highly of her." It had been only two days since Sarah had been abducted and Jareth was still getting used to the idea that her magic abilities matched his own. But it would be nice, to have someone whom he would not be able to intimidate, simply because he was stronger than they were. 

"What do you remember about her?" 

Jareth thought back, "She was quite a beautiful woman, soft spoken and very smart. Not unlike her daughter." He smiled at his soon-to-be bride, "Except for the soft-spoken part." 

Sarah threw a cookie at him.  
  
  


00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wedding passed quickly for both Sarah and Jareth. And it seemed as though they had barely said "I do" that they were ushered into their reception, where hundreds of people greeted them. Everyone was very pleased to see their King marry. Everyone perhaps, except a small goblin, dressed in all red, who sat glumly in the corner of the room. But otherwise, the party was the best that people had been to for some time, and they remembered it for years to come. 

After the exhausting party, Sarah and Jareth made their way into their bedchamber. As they approached the door, Jareth turned to his bride. 

"Sarah, I have a surprise for you." 

"What?" Sarah asked, her eyes twinkling with happiness. 

"Close your eyes." He said. 

Sarah obediently closed her eyes and felt as though a rush of wind passed by her. 

"Okay, you can open them now." 

She opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing on a hill of soft grass that swayed in the light breeze. The moon hung full overhead, embedded in a sea of stars. And from where they stood, Sarah could see all of the Labyrinth and the castle that lay in the center. She noticed a blanket and a bottle of wine with two glasses on it, was only a few feet away. 

"Jareth, it's beautiful." 

He enfolded her within his arms, "Not nearly as lovely as you." He said, "And I would give it all up in a moment just to be with you." 

"You would?" 

"And I would never look back." He bent his head and kissed her 

"Jareth, I got you a gift as well." 

His eyebrows raised, "Yes? What is it my love?" 

Sarah concentrated and twirled a bright blue crystal into her palm. She handed it to him. 

"What is this?" he asked. 

Sarah smiled, "It's a crystal." _nothing more_, "Just do with it as you will." 

Jareth returned her smile and let the crystal drop from his fingers onto the dark grass. For a moment there was silence and then it was as if the entire ground came to life. Hundreds of wildflowers sprung up from the ground, surrounding the couple, and the blanket that lay near. Jareth and Sarah both laughed with delight. And for countless centuries to come, the hill they stood upon would be covered with flowers. 

Jareth lowered his head and kissed his wife, she returned the kiss with desire equal to his own. He led her to the blanket and laid her down, his mouth never leaving hers. 

"I have never loved anyone, in this world but you Sarah." He spoke into her fragrant soft hair. 

"Jareth…" she said, her voice trailing off as he kissed her again.  


  
_ So let us leave these lovers, under the moonlight of the Underground. They too, deserve their own privacy as they create a magic more powerful than any creature has harnessed. But we will know, that their love will transcend all boundaries of Life and Death and will carry them forward, as endless lovers, for all Eternity. _  
  
  
  


**_The End...at least for a little while_**


End file.
